


Gales

by tsurai



Series: Witcher tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Nudity, Post-Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC), Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, domestic silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurai/pseuds/tsurai
Summary: prompt from anon: #16 having a tickle fight until you’re breathlessGeralt honestly doesn’t mean to find Regis’ weakness.
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Series: Witcher tumblr prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358932
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	Gales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YellowJello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowJello/gifts).



Geralt honestly doesn’t mean to find Regis’ weakness, laid out in bed as they are at Corvo Bianco. A soft summer breeze winds through the cracked shutters, and Geralt reaches out absently to run a hand down Regis’ back. The vampire, naked and wrapped in sheets, makes a pleased sound but doesn’t look up from the book his nose is buried in. 

Taking it as permission, Geralt moves closer, pillowing his head on one arm and following the muscles of Regis’ back with the tips of his fingers. It’s when his fingers drag over the skin just above his sacrum that Regis jerks and makes a bitten-off sound. 

Geralt yanks his hand back, leaving it to hover inches in the air. “Regis, what…?” he trails off.

“Nothing! Nothing,” Regis says, and even if Geralt didn’t see his suddenly tense shoulders he’d know that for a lie.  
“You sure about that?” he asks, feeling amused, because Regis’ back and hidden face are (no doubt) flushing the way they did the few times he’s known the vampire to be embarrassed. 

“Yes, of course,” he says flippantly, turning a page. 

Geralt twitches fingers across his spine, delighted when Regis actually fumbles his book. 

“Geralt!” Regis yelps in protest, but Geralt’s already moving to pin the vampire with as much of his body as possible, trusting in the new sheets to keep him in place for a few precious seconds. 

He tickles Regis until the vampire’s laughing outright, wriggling to get away, when he collapses into grey mist that trickles down off the side of the bed and Geralt hears a distinct _thunk_. Regis groans. 

A moment later he’s standing, and Geralt loses the battle against laughter. 

Regis, hair askew in every direction, tackles him back to bed. 

Geralt gives him a while before he admits he wasn’t ticklish even before the mutations. The expletive he directs at Geralt is worth the way Regis decides to kiss him breathless instead. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow and/or prompt me [on tumblr](https://tsuraiwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
